


Love Hurts

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You take Dean’s car one day without asking and scratch it.





	Love Hurts

You looked up from the table as Dean walked into the room. You smiled, “Morning Dean.” He grunted in reply. You sighed, “So we’re still at the no talking stage huh?” He grunted again. You shook your head, “For crying out loud Dean. It was only an hour.” He spun around, “You took her without asking. You scratched her.” You sighed, “It was barely a scratch. It’s gone.” Dean scoffed, “That’s not the point. You could have really hurt her.” You turn and punch the wall, “Damn it Dean. I think you love that damn car more than you love me.” You stomped off to the room you shared with Dean and slammed the door.

Sam walked into the library, “What was that all about.” Dean sighed, “She took baby when I was asleep and scratched her.” Sam shook his head, “Why did she take your car in the first place?” Dean looked up at him, “To get me a cheeseburger from my favorite place. She figured I’d be hungry when I got up. Since we got in really late the night before.” Sam stared at Dean, “Dude you’re a dick. That was something super sweet and you’re stressing over a scratch that came out.”

You were laying face down on the bed crying when Dean walked in. He sat down next to you, “Hey baby. I’m sorry. I love you.” You sat up, “Don’t say you love me, Dean. Not after all the things you said.” Dean wrapped his arms around you, “I’ll say it whenever I can. Because the truth is I do love you.” You scoffed, “You sure do have a funny way of showing it Winchester.” He hugged you tight, “I get scared sometimes. Scared that you’re going to get hurt. So yeah I love my car a little to much, but it’s the only thing that I can love without being scared. If something happens to her I can fix it. I can't fix it if something happens to you.” You hugged him tight, “Dean I understand. I’m a hunter too. But you gotta quit pushing me away.” He kissed you softly, “I know and I’m trying.” He curled up behind you, “If only you were a car.” You laughed, “Um Dean if I was a car we couldn’t do what we did last night.” Dean laughed and nuzzled into your neck causing you to smile then join him in laughing.


End file.
